I Wont Let Go, Not After All This
by Keda Sun
Summary: Carrie and Draco our back for their final year at Hogwarts, Carrie's pregnant, ready to finish her school, but little do they know a terrible fate awaits them as the due date approaches...
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Book Two. I Wont Let Go, Not After All This.**

Hey My readers, yes my book two is up! So here it is, this chapter is just the prologue but I decided to write chapter two before putting this up. Now this book is going to be a little more graphic then the last one, although there won't be anymore s-x…at least I don't plan to have any. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this new book as I have lots more twists and turns up my sleeves. I hope you'll enjoy reading this book as much as the last and PLEASE review, as I need them badly, thank you very much! Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Prologue.**

Hey, my names Carrie Weasley. Bet you've never heard of me huh? Didn't think so. I'm the long lost Weasley. I don't look like the rest of my family. I have brown hair instead of red and I didn't even start my magic learning at Hogwarts, I went to Dumstrung. Last year I came to Hogwarts to see my family and finish my magic schooling. I met a whole bunch of new friends. Including Draco Malfoy. After a short while, we started to date, but at that time, he didn't know I was a Weasley. I spent the Christmas Holiday at his house, and almost died. He saved my life, if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. After we got back from the Christmas Holiday, he found out my last name. After that he left me because of it.

We got back together after a while. And then we kept breaking up and getting back together. It was really hard on me, especially because I love him. I ended up dating Harry Potter for a few weeks, but then got back together with Draco. We ended up doing something amazingly special together, and it resulted in me getting pregnant. Great huh?

I spent the summer at Draco's house. I learned to clean from the maids, cook from the chef and I read all about being a mom. I spent my whole summer doing this, to make me a better mother for my baby. Draco's family isn't happy about this, and neither is mine, but we're doing it anyway. I'm so in love with him, so I don't see the problem. But our families hate each other so much they don't want us combining them. But, it's too bad, because we are anyway. Draco has helped me through so much. I've been horribly sick and had pains in my stomach, but nothing too serious. The summer was so amazing, and I don't want it to end, but I miss my friends.

So now I'm about six months along. I'm the fattest I've ever been, it's so embarrassing. But I think it's truly worth it if I get to bring a baby into this world. Our plan is so simple. I go to school, spend all my time with Draco and when the Christmas break comes along, the baby is about ready to come out. We'll take a few weeks off of school for it and I'll have the baby. Then I can go back to the school and keep up my learning. At the end of the year Draco can find a job and everything will be great.

There's no possible way anything can go wrong. Right?


	2. Chapter Two: Return

Alright here's the first official chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it, the ending is so sweet, I was going to make it longer but my friend told me it would be really sweet to end it that way so I decided to end it there. Chapter three will be up as soon as I can get it, I'm hoping to up chapter 3, 4 and maybe 5 before the spring break ends because after that updates will be a little slow, and I'm also hoping to finish it during the summer break. Anyway I'll let you get to the chapter so enjoy! R&R!

**Chapter Two: Return.**

Carrie Weasley sat on her bed in the Malfoy House. She was about 5' 5" and had medium brown hair, it had grown a little during the summer and when she had gotten it cut the dresser had done it all wrong. He cut it so it was just around her shoulders, it continuously tickled the back of her neck, which bothered her greatly. He had also layered it a great deal and given her bangs that hung right in front of her eyes, just touching her nose. Carrie had changed quite a lot during the Holiday. She had grown a bit, she had learned many new skills, her new hair cut and she was also six months pregnant. She had gotten that way with Draco Malfoy's child, willingly. Both there families were furious about there choice to keep the child. She was now six months along and getting ready to head back to Hogwarts the following day.

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow!" She exclaimed, laying down on the bed.

"I know" Draco replied absent mindedly.

Draco was sitting on the couch in her room. He was ready a violet colored book and was about half done. He gently placed his bookmark on the page and placed the book down on the table beside him. He looked up at Carrie and smiled. She had sat up again and was looking at her chipped nail polish. Draco stood and went to sit next to her. He hugged her and kissed the back of her neck. He took a deep breath in, savoring the smell of roses.

"I love you" He whispered quietly into her ear.

He felt her smile in return.

"I know" She whispered back.

"Don't ever forget" He continued. This was a game they had been playing all summer.

"I wont" She finished.

Carrie turned her head and kissed him. After a moment she pulled away and smiled.

"Don't ever forget" Draco repeated.

"I won't"

"Good" Draco said, more to himself then her.

A little while later Draco returned to his room and went to sleep. Late that night Draco had a strange dream. Carrie was kneeling on the floor of a dark, black room. She was clutching her stomach and mumbling that she was in pain. She looked up and stared Draco in the eye.

"You promised you'd be with me" She moaned.

"I am!" He replied. He tried to step toward her but his feet wouldn't move. Carrie cried out in pain and collapsed to the side. Draco finally forced his feet to move and ran to her side as fast as he possibly could. He held her head up in his hands.

"Wake up, please wake up" He begged. Carrie just laid there motionless. The color draining from her face.

"You have to wake up!" A few tears dropped down his cheeks. Carrie still just laid there, limp and cold. She was dead.

"NO!" Draco yelled as he sat up in bed. His face was covered in sweat. He wiped his forehead and took a few deep breaths. _She's not dead._ He thought to himself. _She's not. She can't be._ Draco walked out of his room and into Carries. He kissed her forehead. He watched for a moment to make sure she was breathing and then laid down beside her. And then soon drifted off to sleep.

Carrie awoke the next morning to see Draco asleep next to her. She ran her hand through his hair and his eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Care" He mumbled.

He pulled her head toward him and kissed her deeply. He pulled her on top of him, not breaking their kiss. After a moment Carrie pulled away.

"We can't. You know that."

Draco sighed. "I know, I just need to know you're with me. That you're not dead."

"I'm not" Carrie assured him. "I'm right here" She kissed him and then rolled off him.

"We have to go back today" Carrie sighed.

"I know" Draco replied. There was silence for a moment. Draco turned onto his side and looked at Carrie.

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"Stay here with me. We'll just spend the year here, and…prepare" He placed a hand on her stomach.

"You know we can't do that"

"Yes we ca—"

"No Draco, we can't" She kissed him. "I know you want to, but we can't"

He sighed sadly. "Alright"

"Just think of it this way, we only have one more year, then we can go and do…whatever we want. You can find a job at the Ministry or," She paused. "Or somewhere."

Draco smiled at her. "Yeah,"

Carrie stared past him at one of the bookshelves. "We could buy a little place, somewhere away from the city. Somewhere with a big backyard, somewhere…safe." She placed her hand on top of Draco's on her stomach. "Somewhere he can grow up happy." She looked at Draco and smiled.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked her after a moment.

Carrie blushed and then nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do."

Carrie smiled and hugged Draco tightly. "Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

Carrie got out of the bed and got dressed. She didn't care if Draco saw her anymore, he did after all, get her pregnant. Draco went back to his room and got dressed as well. They sat in Carrie's room one last time before they would have to head back to Hogwarts. Carrie leaned on Draco and closed her eyes. She sighed happily as they sat there in silence.

"I remember last time we sat here." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"When was that?" Draco couldn't remember.

"Last year, during the Christmas break, right before…right before I was in Saint Mungo's."

"Oh yeah," The image of Carrie getting hurt flashed before Draco's eyes. He shook his head trying to focus on something else.

Carrie had put her hand on her chest where her scar was. She ran her finger up and down her scar for a moment, remembering the event.

"I wonder if it'll hurt as much…" She mumbled.

"If what'll hurt as much?" Draco inquired.

"Having the baby, if it'll hurt as much and the cut,"

"Well, maybe it will, maybe it wont, I don't know, I've never had a baby…" Draco said jokingly.

Carrie laughed. "Very funny"

There was a long silence, they were both thinking of that dreadful holiday. Everything had been going great until she got hurt, and then Draco found out her last name, and they were done. Carrie remembered the pain she felt when he broke up with her, how she couldn't understand for the life of her why her name had mattered. She remembered sitting in the hospital bed waiting for him to come in and tell her she was going to be ok. When she was going to tell him what she had seen.

"Do you remember what I told you?" She asked after a moment.

"Mmmm hmmm, you said I brought you back."

"You did," She said quietly. "You saved me so many times last year,"

"No, I didn't." Draco replied.

He looked down at her and kissed her gently. "You saved me."

"Now how could _I_ save _you_?"

"If you hadn't been so bloody beautiful, so persistent, so amazing and gotten me into so much bloody trouble, I wouldn't have this," He placed his hand on her stomach once again. "I wouldn't have you" He moved his hand up to her cheek. "And I would have been that same old cold hearted bastard I was before."

"I doubt you were ever like that"

"I was…but the second I met you…something in me changed…"

"Oh yeah, like what?" she ran her hand through his hair. "You're hair? You're eyes," She glanced at his eyes. "You're hands" She took one of his hands. "You're lips?" She glanced at his lips and then kissed him.

Just then Draco's mother walked in and interrupted them. She simply rolled her eyes and told them that it was time to leave. She walked out of the room briskly, leaving the door open behind her.

"Come on," Draco said, he pulled Carrie up and led her to the car. They slowly drive to the station and said goodbye to Draco's parents. They walked into the station and slowly onto platform 9 & 3/4. Draco had just given their bags to the man loading them onto the train.

"CARRIE!" A voice exclaimed.

Carrie turned around to see Kim and her friend Lorna running over.

"OH MY GOD! KIM!"

Kim reached Carrie and they hugged each other tightly. First Kim looked at her new hair cut and smiled.

"Oh my god, it looks SO good on you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it keeps getting in my eyes" Carrie blew upwards, blowing the hair away from her face. It fell back down in the exact same position.

Then Kim looked her up and down and noticed her stomach, it had become quite a bit larger then it was in the last days of the year.

"You're huge" She commented.

"Oh shut up! I don't see you being six months pregnant!"

"Well if you ever do see me I won't be sixteen!"

They both busted into a fit of giggles.

"I missed you so much" Carrie said after she had finished laughing.

"We **all** missed you, even Ron"

Carrie looked past Kim farther onto the platform, Ron was standing there with Ginny and Harry. "How is he?"

"Ok," Kim replied simply. "He was really mad at you at first, but now…I guess he's had a chance to cool off a bit."

"That's good." Carrie smiled.

"Care," Draco came and hugged her from behind. "Let's get a compartment." He whispered in her ear.

Carrie smiled and blushed. "Ok, I'll see you later ok Kim? Tell Ron and Harry I said hi"

"I will!" She waved to her and then walked back to Ron and Harry. Ginny had left to find her group of friends.

Carrie and Draco found a compartment near the end of the hallway. There were lots of others to choose from but Carrie didn't want to be in the middle of everyone laughing and goofing off. They sat in the compartment and talked about the school year while they waited for the train to start moving.

"I'm so exhausted" Carrie said while she stretched.

"Here" Draco pulled Carrie onto her back so she rested her head on his lap. She stared up at the ceiling and then looked over at Draco who was now reading his violet colored book. Carrie turned her gaze out the window and watched the birds as they flew by. Eventually she drifted off to sleep and was awoken by the train when it had started moving. She looked around to see that she and Draco were no longer the only ones in the compartment. Marcus Flint, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were now in the compartment with them. Carrie sat up properly and rubbed her eyes. She leaned over onto Draco who had put away his book and was talking about the coming Quidditch season with Flint. Carrie leaned over onto Draco and he moved his arm around her.

"Whoa girl, you got fat over the summer" Flint exclaimed when he saw Carrie's stomach.

"Shut up Flint, I don't see you having a baby" Carrie shot back. She never really liked Flint. There was just something about him that wasn't right.

"Down Carrie" Draco said calming her. He placed a hand on her stomach. She leaned back and relaxed.

Flint smirked at her, so did Pansy.

"So how do you plan on going to school while being pregnant?" Pansy asked evilly.

"Simple, we have it all planned out, right Draco?" Carrie smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, everything's all set."

"But I don't think the Headmaster is going to let you go to school while pregnant." Pansy smirked.

"He already said I could stay, he's actually helping me."

"B-but he can't do that!"

"He already did" Carrie smiled and snuggled into Draco.

"Argh!" Pansy stood up angrily. "This school really has gone to the dumps!" Then she stomped out of the compartment fuming with anger.

Carrie sighed happily. Draco leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Oh god, I don't want to see this lovey dovey stuff, I'm out of here." Flint stood and walked out, soon followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Since Draco didn't really have a use for them anymore, they followed Flint around.

Draco waved goodbye to him and then picked up his book again. He opened it to his page and began to read once again. Carrie sighed happily and looked out the window. It had started to gently rain and Carrie counted the drops on the window. She gave up eventually and just listened to the sound of the rain splashing against the train. Eventually Carrie scooted back over to Draco and leaned on him. He smiled to himself and put his arm around her waist.

"Do you still like Rose?" Carrie asked quietly after a while.

"Huh?" Draco mumbled. "Oh, Rose?" He smiled at her. "Yeah, I do"

"Ok" Carrie smiled back. "Me too."

They sat there in silence for a while longer before Carrie suddenly sat up and covered her mouth with her hand. Draco put his book down immediately and had his hands at her back and on her stomach.

"Oh god…" Carrie mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

"Bathroom" She mumbled quickly.

Draco helped her up and took her to the bathroom in the train. Carrie kneeled down in front of the toilet and threw up the little she had eaten that day. She threw up everything else I her stomach and then collapsed onto the cool tiles on the floor. Draco had been waiting outside for her but when he heard silence he opened the door and ran inside when he saw Carrie's limp body. She was still conscious and breathing but looked very ill. Draco pulled her head onto his lap and let her take in deep breaths. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as he whispered to her.

"I can't do this" She moaned. "I just can't."

"Shhhhh its ok, you can do this, I know you can, you know you can" Draco replied softly.

"No I can't!" Carrie exclaimed. "I just want it to end, I want it to be all over." She started to sob more.

"I know," Draco replied gently. "I know"

"Maybe we should have stayed home" Carrie said carefully. "Is it to late to go back?"

"You know it is, and remember how you had to convince me to be here? Don't change on me now Care."

"I just don't want to have to deal with everyone's questions and looks and…everything."

"You won't have too, I promise, just ignore it all, and if people start to bother you, come find me." Draco stroked her hair gently, this made Carrie feel somewhat better, and she started to sit up. Draco helped her stand and they slowly walked back to the compartment. Carrie saw Ron standing near their compartment and slowly walked over to him, leaving Draco behind her.

"Hi Ron," She took a deep breath in.

"Carrie…" Ron looked her up and down. He stopped at the large bulge in her stomach. "Bloody hell"

"I know" Carrie said, faking a laugh. "I'm huge."

"Carrie?" Hermione had walked out of the compartment and was staring at Carrie in disbelief. "Oh my god…"

"Hermione!" Carrie went over and gave her a big hug.

"Can I feel?" Hermione asked after Carrie had let go of her.

"Yeah, sure"

Hermione gently put her hand on Carrie's stomach and moved her hand around. She pulled away after a moment, absolutely amazed. "Wow…"

"I know, it's really amazing. I can't wait until he starts kicking"

"He?" Hermione asked.

"Well he or she, we don't know yet, I wanna wait til it's born"

"That's cool" Hermione said.

Carrie yawned and then she soon found herself back in her compartment, almost falling asleep on Draco. She closed her eyes and let sleep envelope her. She was awoke what seemed like second later by Ron's voice. Carrie looked around to notice that Ron wasn't in her compartment, she was hearing him through the open doors. And what he was saying, wasn't pleasant.

"She's such a bloody idiot!" he yelled.

"Ron, it's her choice, if she wants to have this baby there's nothing you can do to stop her, it's her choice!" Kim shot back.

"I have to agree with Kim Ron," Hermione added. "It is her choice, but I do think it's a stupid one, she's throwing her life away."

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed. "Besides she only sixteen! And you know what people think of her know? Do you!"

"Well they—"

"They think of her as a stupid, moronic, slut!"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Is that what you think of me?"

Carrie had walked over to Ron's compartment and was leaning on the door frame, looking at Ron, feeling completely hurt and betrayed.

"Carrie…you heard that—"

"Is it?" Carrie demanded.

"Well I…I.."

"IS IT!" Carrie yelled.

Ron hung his head low. "I'm sorry sis."

Carrie turned to Kim. "Kim?"

Kim wouldn't look Carrie in the eyes.

"Harry? Hermione?"

Harry looked down at his feet in shame and Hermione shook her head and mumbled that she was sorry.

"Oh…" Carrie turned, wiping the tears from her eyes and started to head out. But before she got two steps she collapsed onto the train floor.

"CARRIE!" Ron jumped up and was at her side, even before Draco was. Carrie slowly opened her eyes and sat up, and then she gently stood, clinging to Draco. She looked sadly at Ron, her hurt and pain obvious in her eyes. Draco took her back to the compartment and laid her down. She gently fell asleep. Draco awoke her later on to put on her robes, they would arrive at the castle soon. Carrie started to change into her robes but when she was putting on her skirt a sob emitted from her lips.

"It won't fit!" She complained.

"Don't worry." Draco said helping her. "It'll fit."

"No it won't!" Carrie cried after a few minutes. "Nothing fits anymore! Not even those top I bought that are two sizes too big! I've gotten so bloody fat and so bloody ugly!"

"You are not!" Draco fought. He pulled Carrie around to look at him. "You're gorgeous, you're beautiful, and you're amazing. I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone."

"You wouldn't trade me before," Carrie said sadly. "But would you trade me now?"

Draco pulled her so close to him that almost every part of their bodies were touching. His hand found their way onto her now curvy hips. He slipped one hand all the way up her back and under her hair on the back of her head. Draco had grown a lot during the summer as well and now the top of Carrie's head barely reached his chin. He tilted her head upwards so that her lips gently opened slightly. _She looks so sexy._ He thought happily. He pulled her head, still tilted gently toward him and kissed her. His tongue gently slipped through her lips while they kissed. It was like an intense dance between them and when he finally let go she was lost for words. He still held her head slightly tilted upward and then whispered in her ear.

"Not now, not ever."


	3. Chapter Three: The Sorting

Well it took me abit but chapter 3 is up. I hope you all enjoy it, is has a very mean cliffhanger ending, but don't kill me yet, chapter 4 will be up soon. Well get to reading! Make sure to review!

**Chapter Three: The Sorting.**

Draco helped Carrie out of the train. The second she was out they ran toward the carriages because it was still raining. They sat inside and were preceded by Flint and Pansy. They sat talking about aimless things while the carriages pulled them toward the school. Carrie looked out the window, through the raindrops at the specs of light that were the windows of Hogwarts. She sighed happily and leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Moments later she felt Draco's arms clasp around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck a few times, smiling all the while. The carriages soon came to a slow and then stopped. Carrie opened the door and ran inside as fast as she could, Draco right behind her. They reached the castle and waited inside the large hall. Draco hugged Carrie tightly from behind.

"It's good to be back" He whispered to her.

"Yeah, so many good memories." Carrie replied happily.

She looked around the large hall and smiled once more. She turned around in Draco's arms and kissed him.

"I'm glad we came back" She whispered to him.

"Yeah" He replied. "Me too"

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the Hall. Carrie noticed that most people had entered the Hall and were waiting. She turned around once again and looked at McGonagall. She looked at Carrie in the eyes sternly for a moment. Then she spoke to the rest of the students.

"Would you kindly all follow me into the Hall." She turned and then everyone began to follow her into the Great Hall.

Carrie and Draco were almost the last people to sit down. A lot of eyes followed Carrie as she sat, due to her now large stomach. She sat next to Draco and leaned on his shoulder. It seemed that the first years would be late due to the rain outside. They sat there among the whispers and murmurs of other people for a while until Dumbledore stood and walked over to Carrie and Draco. Carrie immediately lifted her head and stood when he came over. Draco followed her and they stood in front of him, Draco clutching Carrie protectively.

"Mr. Malfoy," He nodded at him. "Miss Polac, Mme Pomfrey would like to give you a check-up, since we haven't been able to check up on the child during the summer Holidays."

"Oh, I would've liked to have seen the sorting, but alright."

"If you would like to see it that much you may stay and watch, but be sure to come to the Hospital Wing shortly after, alright?"

"Yes Professor"

Carrie sat down with Draco once again. They talked quietly for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall walked in, a large group of first years following her nervously. She stopped at the front of the Hall and gave them their instruction as usual. She then placed the three-legged stool down and carefully place the sorting hat upon it. It sat silently for a few moments before it began to stir and wiggle on the seat. It then opened its brim wide and began to sing.

You shall place me on you're head,

Your mind for me too see,

And I will wonder what I find,

For I am this schools Sorting Hat,

The Sorting Hat is me,

Shall you be placed in Gryffindor,

Or Hufflpuff I wonder?

Or shall you be in Slytherin,

Destined to go and plunder,

Or possibly in Ravenclaw,

Where the brightest always are,

All these things inside your head

Tell me who you are.

This year one will combine us,

Bring all within our school,

The fighting shall now cease,

The lying shall not rule.

Two houses brought together,

This I have foretold.

This year take my warning,

The secrets of the old.

This one shall bring us together,

But push others far apart,

I am telling you,

I have warned you,

The sorting now shall start.

The hat went silent and everyone clapped. Carrie looked over at Draco and smiled. They both knew who the song was referring too. They both quickly glanced down to Carrie's stomach, Draco's eyes lingered a little longer than Carrie's did. He still could barely believe that it was real, and that they were actually going to have a baby together. He quickly grabbed her from behind, she had turned around to look at the first students being sorted, and kissed the back of her neck. He had suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of affection for her.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear.

Carrie placed her hands onto his and smiled. She turned her head and kissed him gently but slowly. It was s sensual kiss, showing her love, her feeling of need for him. Draco understood completely, they had learned to communicate without words, with a simple touch they could tell each other everything. Draco reached one hand up and ran in down the nape of her neck and then down her arm, back onto her stomach. He knew she understood what he had said.

The students went up nervously and each house clapped when a new student was admitted. Every time a new student would come to the Slytherin table they would look over at Carrie and Draco and see Carrie's ropes. They made a questioning face and then would soon be filled in by the other students. Soon the sorting was over and Carrie quickly ate a few things before standing up. Draco started to stand and follow her but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. She smiled.

"Stay. Eat."

"No." Draco replied quickly. "I want to know if he's ok."

"He will be, you took good care of us, just stay ok?"

"No." He replied firmly. He stood up and took hold of her hand.

Carrie sighed in defeat. He always won. "Come on," She said simply.

The walked to the Hospital Wing where they met up with Madame Pomfrey. She had Carrie sit down on one of the beds and wait while she got a potion. Draco sat next to her the whole time, holding her hand nervously. They both knew what each other was thinking; 'Is the baby ok?' Soon Madame Pomfrey returned. Carrie took the potions and drank it as quickly as she possibly could. It tasted awful but she didn't care, she just wanted to know if everything was ok. Madame Pomfrey smiled at them.

"You two look like an old married couple who've been trying to get pregnant." She laughed slightly.

They both laughed in returned. "I-I just want it be ok. B-because I can't loose it. I don't w-want to loose it."

"Well you can relax, I cant tell you're still pregnant. Now, what of the symptoms have you been having?"

"Ummm, well, morning sickness, and ummm.." Carrie suddenly couldn't seem to remember anything that happened over the Holiday.

"She's had stomach pains, we checked that out but she's fine, But about halfway through the summer she had bad pains, and when we got her check they said they were false contractions." Draco said. He stared at Madame Pomfrey seriously. Still holding Carrie's hand tightly.

"Well that's all normal, you seem to be completely fine, just where you should be."

Carrie sighed in relief, Draco knew how to take care of her.

"Thank you so much" She said.

Soon they were out of the Hospital Wong and back in the Great hall. Dumbledore was waiting for them, the feast was over and everyone had gone to sleep. He waited for them to walk over and he smiled.

"It seems everything's all right." He said simply.

Carrie beamed at him. "Yes, thank you so much, for everything."

"Miss Polac, I wonder if I could speak with you alone for a moment?"

Carrie looked and Draco and pulled away a little. "Of course"

"Care…"

"Just wait"

Carrie walked a few steps away from Draco and talked with Dumbledore for a while. She returned to Draco a few minutes later with a huge smile on her face. She gave him a huge hug, not revealed what he had told her. Dumbledore said goodnight and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked a few minutes later.

"Nothing" Carrie smiled. "I'll tell you later"

Carrie and Draco headed off to the Slytherin common room. But just as they started walking down to the dungeons Carrie stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Come with me" Carrie smiled.

Carrie grabbed Draco's hand and gently led him back in to the Great Hall. She then turned and started to head toward the large oak doors.

"Where are you going! It's after curfew!"

"So?" Carrie said, she glanced around her. "No one's looking"

"But…"

"Shhhh"

Carrie walked out the large doors, she had now let go of Draco, knowing he would follow her. He did. He followed Carrie outside. She started to head toward where the lake was but then changed her mind. She turned and walked over to the stone bench that was there. When Draco saw her sitting there he smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Lord Care" He walked over and sat next to her.

Carrie leaned on Draco. He placed his hands around her waist and used the other to stroke her hair. They sat there in silence for a while, every now and then mumbling something to each other.

"This is our bench isn't it?" Carrie asked after a while.

Draco paused for a minute, remember everything they had gone through on this bench. Images of Carrie here flashed through his head. When he held her for the first time, after the Christmas break in the snow, and at the end of the year.

"Yeah," He said slowly. "It is."

They watched the giant squid swim around the lake for a little while longer. And when the stars started to shine even brighter they decided to head inside and get some rest. They walked into the Slytherin common room and laid down on the couches. Carrie fell asleep first, most of the time she did, she slept twice as much as Draco did now-a-days. Draco watched her for a while before getting up and walking around. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He sat down on one on the chairs, hoping to become tired.

"Can't sleep?"

Draco turned around to see Pansy standing there, she was dangerously close to Carrie, her wand out, an evil gleam in her eye.

"I still don't get what you see in her"

Draco didn't have to ask who she was talking about. Pansy had moved closer to Carrie and was looking down at her with disgust.

"A lot more then you do" Draco replied carefully. "Get away from her"

"Why? Afraid I'm going to…" Pansy brushed her wand along Carrie's cheek. "Hurt her?"

"You would wouldn't you?" Draco said nastily.

"Would I? I don't know, maybe I should test it…"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco had grabbed his wand. Pansy's wand flew out of her hand and Draco picked it up.

"Get away from her." Draco was amazingly angry, he looked ready to kill Pansy.

Pansy carefully stepped away. She noticed how angry Draco was, she knew not to mess with him. She carefully walked toward her dorm room and then ran up as fast as she could. Draco placed his wand back in his pocket and put Pansy's on one of the tables. He went and kissed Carrie's forehead. He stood up strait, looking down at her. She's so bloody amazing, and so bloody beautiful. He thought. Draco placed the back of his hand against her cheek. It was hot. _What?_ Draco thought. His hand moved to her forehead, which was almost on fire.

"Oh my god…"

Draco immediately lifted Carrie and ran out of the common room back toward the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was not there, Draco assumed that she was sleeping. He swore under his breath and laid Carrie on one of the beds. He grabbed his wand and tried to think of what to do.

"Come on!" He yelled at himself.

**Cool her down you idiot! **

_You!_

**What did you expect me to go away? Now…STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME AND COOL HER BLOODY DOWN!**

_Ok, ok, ok!_

Draco immediately thought of an icing spell.

"Frezato!" He felt Carrie's forehead, it had become ice cold. Uh oh… maybe to cold…

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked in yawning. She looked at Draco and then at Carrie's limp body. She ran over, feeling Carrie's forehead. She pushed Draco out of the way, he stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Madame Pomfrey quickly ran to a cabinet and got out a bottle. She poured it into a glass and held Carrie's head up, much like the way Draco had done on the train, except this time Carrie did not look pretty, she was limp. Mme Pomfrey poured the sticky green liquid down her throat and then laid Carrie down. Both watched Carrie attentively for a few minutes before she gently stirred and her eyelids began to flutter open. She closed her eyes tightly after a moment and moaned:

"My head hurts…"

Draco sighed deeply, she was going to be ok. Draco took two steps before he reached her side, helping her sit up. Carrie reached her hand around his neck, her head breathing in his distinct smell.

"W-what happened?" She mumbled to him.

"You got a fever, and…I brought you here…I tried to help, but…" Draco shook his head. "But you're ok now."

"Ok" Carrie mumbled.

She paused for a moment. Madame Pomfrey mumbled a few things to herself and walked out of the school, complaining to herself about how unsafe the students were.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Carrie asked quietly.

"Sure Care," Draco lifted her up and carried her back to the Slytherin common room.

They awoke the next morning together on one of the couches. Draco had refused to sleep anywhere else but beside her, in case her fever returned. When they awoke the sun was brightly shining through the window, most students had been up for what looked like at least an hour or two. Carrie quickly changed in the bathroom and she and Draco headed off to breakfast. At the tables they were handed their timetables for the year. Carrie scanned hers very quickly.

"What do you have first?" She asked Draco as soon as she was done.

Draco's arm curved around her waist, she had been sitting on his lap. He looked up at her, without a smile of his face.

"Transfiguration."

"Oh…" Carrie said sadly. "I've got Divination…"

"I don't think I see you all morning" Draco mumbled, looking over his timetable once again.

"Me either"

"But… I've got potions after lunch" Draco supplied.

Carrie nodded, smiling a forced smile.

"Me too"

The smile vanished from her face as she looked at her timetable once more.

"When do you have Care Of Magical Creatures?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow…"

"Oh, I have it this morning, after Divination…"

"I've got Herbology tomorrow morning" Draco added

Carrie smiled slightly. "Me too"

_Thank god._ Draco thought. _I couldn't live with only one class with her._

**You couldn't live without her period**.

_I know that!_

**Just stating a fact.**

Soon the two of them headed up the stairs to their classes. Draco parted Carrie first and she was left alone to walk up to the highest tower of the school. Carrie walked fairly quickly for being pregnant. She reached the place where the ladder was to discover that it had not yet been lowered. She looked at her watched and saw that classes didn't begin for another twenty minutes.

"Damn it" She muttered to herself.

Carrie leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold wall. Soon Carrie heard footsteps approaching. She didn't bother to open her eyes, she was very tired this morning. She heard the person stop and them slump down next to her. Carrie glanced at who had sat beside her. It was Ron. He was staring strait ahead, not daring to look at her.

"Hey" He muttered.

"Hi"

"How was your summer?"

"Fun, I learned a lot of stuff…"

"Mum missed you. Dad too. Mum wanted you to come home so she could see the ba—your stomach." He had switched his wording in mid sentence. He didn't want to admit she was pregnant with Malfoy's child yet.

"I missed all you guys." Carrie supplied. She didn't know what to say to him, it had never been like that between them before.

"Ron?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate me now?"

"What! I don't hate you, I couldn't ever, you're my little sister."

"Then why do you hate the baby?"

Ron flinched at the mention of the baby.

"It's real Ron, and it's not going to go away. Just think you're going to be an uncle!"

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Ron said, he still hadn't looked over at Carrie. She was desperately trying to look him in the eyes.

"Ron, please look at me"

Ron slowly turned his head, he flinched when he looked at her.

"Please, please don't hate me. Or this." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I-I-I…" He pulled his hand away and turned his gaze to the wall once again.

"Look at me Ron" Carrie said seriously. She had to get him to look her in the eyes. "Please Ron, look at me"

Ron turned his head slightly but then turned it back to the wall.

"Ron, please" She begged.

Ron trembled and his head fell between his knees. His elbows rested on his knees and he looked at the floor in front of him. He then slowly closed his eyes.

"Please Ron, look at me!" Carrie pleaded.

Ron sighed sadly.

"I can't."


	4. Chapter Four: High Emotions

Well chapter Four is up, i know i left you with a really bad cliffhanger but it all gets better in this chapter. Its a swete little ending that i thought would be super cute to add. Anyways, i'll let you get to the chapter, oh, and i almost forgot, im going to have to wait to have 20 reviews before chapter five will go up, so keep them coming!

**Chapter Four: High Emotions.**

Carrie ran down toward the Great Hall as soon as her classes were over. She was sobbing terribly, tears streaming down her face. She stood at the top of the stairs leading into the Great Hall, frantically looking for Draco. He hadn't arrived to dinner yet. Carrie leaned toward the banister and used it to hold herself up, one hand over her mouth, muffling her loud sobs. Carrie wiped her teary eyes with her robe sleeve, but it did nothing to clear her vision. New tears merely appeared in the old ones place. Suddenly Carrie felt hands wrap around her waist. She turned sharply to be looking Draco in the face. Draco saw her tears and immediately re-acted.

"Care, what—" He was completely confused.

"He, he wont Draco, he wont…"

"He wont what, who wont? Care, Tell me!"

"He wont e-e-even l-look at me D-Draco! H-He can't e-e-even look m-me in the f-f-f-face."

"Who?" Draco asked hugging Carrie tightly to his chest.

Carrie looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

"Ron"

"What? I… Care I don't understand"

"I met with him up at t-the Tower be-before Divination" Carrie took a deep breath. "And he wont even say baby, he wont look me in the eyes!" Carrie broke down in sobs once again.

"It's ok Care, it's ok" Draco kissed her head and pat her back gently.

"He hates me" Carrie mumbled into his chest. "He really hates me."

"He does not." Draco replied firmly. As much as he hated her family, he knew they never had it in them to hate their oldest daughter. "He never could. None of them could. I mean…" He pulled her away from him and gestured to her. "Look at you! You're gorgeous, just because you have a baby wont change that."

Carrie went back into his arms. "Are you sure? What if you're wrong, and they all hate me?"

"Am I ever wrong?" Draco asked. He paused. "Wait, don't answer that."

Carrie laughed a little.

"There you go, don't cry anymore. Don't even think of crying, it doesn't suit your face." He wiped a tear from her check and forced her to look at him.

**Good job Mister Father Figure.**

_Shut up! _(A/N: Bold print is Draco's conscience, italics are his forced thoughts.)

Draco held Carrie close for a moment. A few tears were still silently dripping down her cheeks.

"Carrie?" Someone asked behind them.

Carrie looked up to see Ron standing behind Draco. He looked utterly shocked at the two. He looked at Carrie and saw her tears.

"Carrie, don't, don't cry because of me, I…"

"Get out of here Weasley! You've done enough today!"

"But…Carrie…"

Carrie was looking at him desperately, now sobbing once again. He was looking her in the face. Right into her eyes.

"Ron, I…I just…" Carrie sobbed once again and turned away from his gaze. Now she was the one who couldn't look at him.

She cried into Draco's chest for a moment before looking up and him and slightly smiling. She then pulled out of his arms and ran down the stairs, down toward the dungeons, and the Slytherin common room.

Draco turned to Rom and looked at him angrily.

"See this crap you put her through!" He yelled. "See what you do to her! She can't do this by herself, and I can't help her on my own!" he stopped yelling. "As much as I don't want you to have anything to do with her, you have to help her because…" He sighed and then grumbled. "Because she needs you."

"She…" Ron repeated. "She needs me…" He couldn't believe these words. He had thought his sister hated him. He had thought that Draco changed her, made her just like him. But he hadn't. She was still the same Carrie he had grown up with. The same girl who had played pranks on him, fought with him, and made him realize that her baby was real.

Draco then turned and walked away from Ron. He grabbed something from the Slytherin table and then immediately headed down toward his common room. He walked down to the dungeons and stood in front of the statue.

"Password?" The painted asked.

"Pureblood" Draco said quickly.

The statue moved and admitted Draco inside. Draco walked quickly and soon was in the common room. He scanned it quickly for Carrie and found her crying on one of the couches. Draco walked to her side and sat next to her stomach. He gently pat her head and tried to think of something to say to her.

"Now you know he doesn't hate you…" Draco supplied.

"He doesn't hate me…" Carrie repeated. "He doesn't hate me…"

"He never did" Draco said.

"God" Carrie said while sitting up. She put her forehead in the palms of her hands. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone" Draco said kissing her forehead. "I'm here with you. I'm taking care of you."

"But, what if you're not here when I need you? What if you're doing Quidditch or in the middle of class or…"

"Shhhhh" Draco hushed her by putting his finger over her lips. "It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing" He whispered to her. "You're more important then anything else. None of it matters. I'll fall 50 feet out of the air to get to you. I promise… you won't be alone in this."

"Thank you." Carrie mumbled. She bent toward Draco and rested her head on his chest.

Draco embraced her tightly and put his chin on her head. _I love you._ He thought to himself. _I love you so much._

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron sat with Hermione and Harry. Harry was sorting through his now large stack of wizard cards while Hermione was practicing a new spell she had learned. Ron was supposed to be working on his potions essay but he hadn't written a thing since he had sat down. He was staring strait ahead into the fire. The image of Carrie crying and not being able to look at him flashed before his eyes countless times. It had gotten very late and few people were left in the common room. Mostly seventh years because they were doing tons of studying.

"She thinks I hate her." Ron mumbled to himself. Fortunately Hermione and Harry heard him say it and looked over him.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Carrie" Ron replied, disbelievingly. "She thinks I hate her. She thinks everyone hates her. The whole family."

"You don't though" Hermione said quickly.

"But she thinks I do. And…and she's upset about it. She's crying over it."

"Oh Ron" Hermione said. "She gets upset about everything now. She's pregnant for god's sake! Give her a bit of a break."

"She is going through a lot" Harry added.

"Think about it Ron. She's pregnant, she's sixteen, she's at Hogwarts and she's torn between her family and her boyfriend. The guy she loves!"

"But why didn't she just…talk to me about it or…come to me or send me a letter!" Ron said.

"Well you didn't exactly make it easy Ron…" Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean!"

"Well…" Hermione started. "That whole speech on the train kind of screams I hate you and I never want to see you again."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter if you were just mad or if it's the truth, she's your sister. You're supposed to be on her side always." Hermione butted in.

"Yeah but…" Ron paused. He stopped looking at the fire and looked down at his knees. He sighed in defeat. "You're right." He shook his head. "Look what I did to her. She's miserable."

"Well it's not to late Ron. You just have to tell her that you're there for her."

"I have to tell her." He paused again. "Ok."

Carrie stirred late that night. She had decided to spend that night in the Slytherin common room with Draco. She wasn't ready to step inside the Gryffindor common room yet. She was asleep with Draco on one of the couches again, like always. She looked to Draco who was still fast asleep. She made herself more comfortable and then rested her head and hand on his chest. She listened to his heart beating, slowly, calmly, gently.

Draco's eyes squinted a bit and he mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded strangely like 'I love you'. Carrie sighed and closed her eyes. A memory popped into her head. Unintentionally she started running her nails up and donw Draco's chest. The sensation of her nails made him stir and wake. He kept his eyes closed and gently grabbed her hand. Carrie was shocked at his saddened movement and looked up at him.

"Draco…" She whispered.

He smiled. "That tickles"

He opened his eyes and looked at Carrie. He let go of her hand. She let it rest on his chest. Draco closed his eyes for another second and then took Carrie's hand again. He brought it up to his lips and kissed each of her finger tips. Then he opened her curved fingers and kissed the inside of her palm. Draco then let go of her hand and opened his eyes. He looked and Carrie, she was smiling quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. It wasn't rough, or forced. He didn't force himself on her. Just gently enveloping her into a long kiss. When it ended Carrie opened her eyes. She climbed on top and Draco and smiled mischievously.

"Carrie…" Draco whispered.

Carrie simply put her finger over his lips. And whispered for him to be quiet. She looked down to his chest and placed her finger at the nape of his neck. Then she gently pressed her nail down. Not hard enough to hurt him, but just enough so he could feel it pressing against his chest. Carrie's finger raced a line down the center of his chest all the way down. When she reached the bottom, she pressed her palm against the bottom of his chest and pressed her hand up along his chest until she reached the top of his chest. Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had closed them during Carrie's 'assault'.

"Care…Don't do this Care. Don't…" He sighed deeply again. "Don't tempt me…"

Carrie leaned down so she could whisper in Draco's ear. "What if I want to tempt you?" She smiled in his ear. Draco could feel it.

"Come on Care…" He closed his eyes again. "You know we can't do this."

"Why not? There's no reas—"

"There are reasons." Draco butted in. "You know that."

"But…" Carrie forced.

"No. You know we can't."

Carrie sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She got off Draco and laid next to him. She sighed again and opened her eyes. She leaned toward him and he kissed her forehead. She smiled and laughed slightly.

"I hate it when you're right." She mumbled to him.

Draco laughed at this. "So do I"

Carrie snuggled into Draco and put her head in the nape of his neck. Draco's arm went around her and started playing with her hair. He kissed her cheek and smiled to himself. His hand unintentionally went onto her stomach. Draco closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again. Carrie stayed awake, thinking about everything that had gone on in the past year. She slipped her hand across Draco's chest to his shoulder and smiled. She reached up and kissed right beside his lips. He smiled, half asleep. His head leaned toward Carrie's and rested on her. Then his free hand reached up and held Carrie's that was on his shoulder. Suddenly Carrie sat up on the couch, she had an idea. Draco's eyes opened and he sat up beside her, he looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"I just had an idea" She replied softly.

Draco sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that"

Carrie smiled. "Sorry"

Draco was about to lie back down but Carrie stood up.

"Where are you going?" He complained. He reached out to grab her hand and pull her back on the couch.

"Come with me" Carrie whispered happily.

"Come on" Draco continued to complain. "Your not seriously going to make me get up at four in the morning are you?"

Carrie smiled again. "Yeah. I am."

Draco moaned and pretended to let Carrie pull him up off the couch. She took him by the hand and started out of the Slytherin common room. There feet echoed off the hard floor and they walked through the maze that was the dungeons. The walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the Great Hall. Draco moaned again and Carrie stopped. She turned around and kissed him gently.

"Come on" She whispered in his ear. "It's not much further"

Draco groaned and replied. "Only for you"

Carrie smiled and continued to lead him down the hallway. They reached the Great Hall and Carrie walked past the large tables to a hallway across from where they were.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco paused. He knew he was going to have to follow her whether he wanted to or not. If he said no she would just pout and he would end up going anyway.

Carrie smiled. "Somewhere special"

Draco whimpered like a puppy. He wanted to go back to the couch with Carrie and just lie there. He loved doing that with her.

"Oh be quiet!" Carrie mumbled.

Carrie walked across the great Hall and quite surprising pace. Draco stood frozen on the spot for a moment and then followed her. Carrie could walk fairly quickly for being pregnant. She was already quite far ahead of Draco. Draco ran after her and stopped only when he was a few inches from her. His arms grasped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. Carrie kept walking, Draco walking right behind her, still holding her.

"So where are you taking me?" He repeated in her ear.

Carrie smiled mischievously. "You'll see in a minute"

"I'm supposed to give you surprises, not the other way around you know"

"That's ok" She replied. "It's my turn to give you a surprise."

"I don't know if I want a surprise from you" Draco said jokingly. "Last time you gave me a surprise this happened" He rubbed her stomach.

"But wasn't that a great surprise?" Carrie asked.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Yeah. It was."

Carrie had stopped walking, which caused Draco to stop. He looked around and looked questioningly at Carrie.

"And we're here why?"

Carrie turned around in Draco's arms and glanced to the right. Draco looked over and saw where they were, the hallway full of paintings of fruit. And just to their right, a painting of grapes in a crystal bowl.

Draco sighed. "Oh Care."

Carrie leaned against the wall and let Draco lean over her. She let him kiss her neck while holding him close to her. She thought about this place, and all the thing that had happened here. It was a special place. After a moment she started laughing to herself. Draco stopping kissing her and looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you remember when I tried to get you to understand why muggle pictures don't move?" She asked, giggling.

Draco made a disgruntled face. "Yes. I still don't get it."

Carrie laughed a little more loudly and then went quiet. She looked to Draco's hand on her stomach and sighed. She looked over to the painting and then to Draco who was watching her. She placed her hand on her stomach over his.

"We can get through this, right?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

Draco smiled at her. "Yeah, we can."

Carrie smiled with him.

_We can do this. _She told herself. _We can do this. _She smiled to herself once again. _We. Us. He's going to be with me always. Always._

"Care?" Draco asked.

Carrie was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I know you do. You know I love you back."

"Yeah, I know" Draco said. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Well I know."

Carrie smiled. _I love you. I love you. I love you._


	5. Chapter 5: The Feeling

**Well its up a little sooner than i expected. but, i hope you all enjoy this, and i really hope i get some mroe readers. anyway, this is a nice happy chapter, make sure to review. Remember all, before chapter 6 is up i have to have 20 reviews MINIMUM! ok? R&R**

**Lucky Lena. (disclaimer. i own nothign except Carrie. She is my own creation.)**

**Chapter Five: The Feeling.**

Carrie walked into her first class the next day. She had Divination and was so exhausted from the walk with Draco the night before. She didn't want to have to read any tea leaves or read some hyper active girls palm. Carrie took a seat at the very back of the room and closed her eyes, waiting for the dull class to start. Carrie felt the table slightly move as someone took the seat next to her. She quickly glanced at who was beside her.

"Ron?" She asked after a moment.

He half smiled. "Hey Carrie."

Carrie swallowed hard. "What's up?" She asked after a moment. Her hands started fidgeting in her lap.

"Nothing, stayed up late finishing potions yesterday"

"Yeah, I was up late too" Carrie mumbled.

"Why?" Rom asked after a moment.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk with Draco" Carrie replied without thinking. Immediately after she finished talking she regretted what she said. She knew a fight was about to start. Carrie looked at Ron, his face looked disgruntled for a moment and then he seemed to sigh quietly to himself. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Where did go?"

Carrie was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you go for a walk with…" He paused, looking for the right words. "Him"

"Oh, um, outside, by the lake." Carrie replied. She was still utterly stunned.

"It's nice out there at night." Ron added nodding his head.

Carrie smiled happily. She couldn't hide the instant happiness that Ron had just made her feel. She and he both finally realized that who the baby's father was didn't matter. It was still a baby and it meant something incredible. Carrie's hands wrapped around her stomach. She sat still there for a few moments and then moved closer to Ron and hugged him tightly. Tears soon came to her eyes when she felt his hands wrap around her back and squeeze her tightly. Ron whispered in her ear.

"I missed you Care. I really missed you."

Carrie sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Ron" The tears continued to flow out of her eyes.

"Don't" He said in her ear. "Don't cry ok? I'm sorry for…everything, but lets start over ok?"

Carrie pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes. She nodded and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"I missed you."

Ron nodded back at her. "I figured"

This made both of them laugh. And with that Professor Trelawney came into the room and started the lesson. That day they would be learned to read Tarot Cards. Carrie moaned quietly and put her head on the table.

"I don't want to be doing this today" She mumbled into her arms.

Ron smirked at her. "Well at least we can have fun with it right?"

Carrie sighed at him and sat up again. "Yeah I guess"

Professor Trelawney came around to the tables, handing out decks of Tarot Cards. When she reached Ron and Carrie's table she stopped and looked at Carrie with concern. Carrie's eyes shifted nervously, after a few minutes of the teacher staring at her people began to look at the two of them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Carrie finally asked.

"My dear, I see, something."

Carrie rolled her eyes slightly. "Alright…"

Trelawney stood there for another long time, her eyes began to glaze over and her hands started to shake slightly.

"Three moons from now." She began in a raspy voice. "Three moons from now it will begin. A tragedy. A terrible tragedy. She will feel it. And then soon she will not. Great pain will befall on the bearer of a young one. And there will be a great danger of death. No one will be able to see the truth, for it will be hidden deeply in a cloud of mystery. And even when the pain ends, the suffering shall not. Three moons from now. It will begin. It will begin."

Professor Trelawney began to cough and then blinked furiously. The whole class looked at her in shock. She looked at the class puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

The whole class just began to talk about what had just happened. Carrie didn't say a word. She was in complete shock, thoughts of what the professor had said running through her head like a wildfire.

_The bearer of a young one. The baby. Oh god! What's going to happen to my baby!_ She thought furiously. _Three moons. Three days away. I've got three days. Oh god, what if I loose the baby! What if…no, I can't! I can't!_

Carrie was pulled out of her thought by Ron. She had placed his hand on her shoulder and was looking at her nervously. He was barely blinking. She looked up at him, her fear showing in her eyes.

"You think it's about you don't you?" He asked.

Carrie nodded. "Yeah." She paused for a while. "Three days Ron, three days."

"It's ok." He reassured her. "It's going to be ok. We'll, prepare for the…" He didn't want to say it.

Carrie just nodded. She was staring strait ahead and the little flickering flame of the now lit candle on the table. She was taking deep breaths in and out carefully thinking about what would happen. What could happen. She tired to push the thoughts out of her head but they were over flowing her mind. Every time she pushed ten or twenty away there seemed to be a hundred more to think of.

"Oh god." She said after a moment.

"What's wrong?" Rom asked.

Carrie's hand went strait up in the air. She waited for a moment and when Professor Trelawney didn't see her she stood up and quickly said bathroom while running out the door. She quickly jumped down half the steps on the step ladder that lead up to the room. As soon as her feet reached the ground she was running down the long spiral hallway toward the bathroom. When she reached the door she practically ripped it off the hinges and was at the toilets in am instant. She was kneeling down immediately, holding onto the side of the seats. After a few moments she took a deep breath.

"Oh god…" Then she immediately moved her head back down and began to throw up again.

Eventually Carrie sat back up and sat against the wall of the bathroom stall. She took a few deep breaths, tears almost forming in her eyes. _I can do this._ She thought to herself. _I know I can do this._ She took a few more deep breaths and then rested her head against the stall. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of rest. Eventually Carrie pulled herself up and started to walk out of the bathroom but as she reached the door her legs buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god" She mumbled to herself. "What's happening to me? I've never been so tired in my life"

Carrie slid over to the wall beside the door and rested. She closed her eyes and could feelsleep wanting to envelope her. She could see darkness forming around the edge of her vision and everything started to go black. Everything was almost completely black when she heard the door open. She heard someone's footsteps turn and walk in front of her. Just before she blacked out she saw a girl's shoes and knee's kneel down in front of her.

The next thing Carrie knew she was somewhere comfortable. Somewhere warm and cozy, not wanting to get up or even open her eyes. She heard a rustling noise and then felt someone take a hold of her hand. She felt the ridges of the persons hand, the width and the length of the fingers.

"Draco" She mumbled, fidgeting in her bed.

Draco looked down at her nervously. He walked up closer to her bed, using his free hand to feel the warmth of her cheek.

"I'm here" He whispered to her.

"I know" Carrie mumbled back. "I can feel you" It seemed like she was just dreaming, that what was happening wasn't real.

Draco smiled at her. He could see the innocence in her face, maybe not innocence, peacefulness, he decided. He looked at her happily for a moment before frowning. _She collapsed._ He thought. _Everything's supposed to be alright. But then why hasn't she woken up in three days? Lord…_ Draco sighed to himself. Mme Pomfrey had said everything was fine, but he just wasn't sure. He kneeled beside her bed and whispered in her ear.

"Care, you have to wake up. Come on Care."

"I don't want to" She groaned. "Let me sleep until tomorrow"

"Come on Care, I think three days of sleeping is enough" Draco fought gently.

Carrie thought about what he said for a moment. Then she immediately sat up in her bed, looking completely afraid.

"THREE DAYS? I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THREE DAYS?" She hollered.

Draco stepped back from her, letting go of her hand. "Yeah…" He said cautiously.

"Oh my god no…" Carrie's hands flew to the sides of her head. "No no no…"

"What? What's wrong?" Draco stepped close to her again. He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand once again.

Tears started to flow out of Carrie's eyes as she told him what had happened. "My teacher, her voice went all funny and…" She sobbed gently. "She predicted that in three days…from three days ago…something would happen to me, to the baby. And we're not going to know what, and even when we think it's over, it won't be." She leaned into Draco's chest, stilling crying gently.

"Oh Care" Draco held her head with one of his arms. "You shouldn't believe in that mumbo jumbo."

Carrie looked up at Draco with her eyes over flowing with tears. "B-but… I don't want to loose the baby…"

Draco looked at her with wide eyes for a moment and then pulled her head into his chest. "Don't even say something like that. Don't you dare." He took a few deep breaths. "You are **not** going to loose the baby, understand me? You will **not** loose him/her."

Carrie nodded into his chest. "I'm just so scared. I keep throwing up and…"

"And?" Draco said after a moment. Carrie had stopped speaking. Draco looked down at her and she was speechless, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Carrie?" Draco said nervously. "Care? Care what's wrong?"

Carrie simply reached for Draco's hand aimlessly. She pushed him away from her gently and got a hold of his hand. She pulled his hand toward her stomach and forced it against her stomach. Draco was still asking her what was wrong but as soon as his hand touched her abdomen his mouth hung open in amazement.

"Care…" Draco said very quietly. "Oh my god…"

"Its not just me right? You can feel it to? I'm not just imagining this?" Carrie asked, complete in awe.

"He's………kicking…" Draco said slowly. "Oh my god…oh my god…" Draco whispered to himself.

He looked at Carrie who was smiling at his expression. He immediately pulled her in close to him, not moving his hand from her stomach. He lifted her chin with his free and kissed her deeply. Carrie kissed him happily, enjoying the feeling of the baby kicking her stomach. Her sad tears had now turned to ones of complete joy. Draco let go of the back of her head taking a deep breath in. He put his hand through his hair, still amazed at what he was feeling, what was happening.

Just then the two of them heard footsteps echoing from the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was heading toward them. He stopped in front of them and waited a moment before speaking.

"Everything is in order?" He asked Carrie.

"Yeah." Draco replied for her, Carrie still couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, Miss Polac, I must speak with you in private for a moment."

Draco held her protectively for a moment until she whispered in her ear that it was ok. Carrie stood and walked out of the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore.

"The room is complete, I trust you want to see it?" He said smiling.

"Mmmm hmmm" Carrie nodded at him.

Dumbledore lead Carrie to the Gryffindor common room. He walked to the back corner behind one of the couches. He touched a flower that was upside down with his index finger and a small handle appeared. He took hold of the handle and pulled the door open.

"Only you, Mr. Malfoy and I can enter this room unless given permission by you or Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore added as Carrie walked into the room.

When Carrie walked into the room she was shocked at what she saw. The room was painted a deep, royal blue with a golden trim around the floor. There was a changing table in the corner along with a baby crib beside the left wall. There was a child's book shelf in the back right corner filled with children's books. Off to the side of the right wall there was a large cooking stove with cabinets and drawers on each side.

"The cabinets will be filled with anything you need at any given time. The crib will also change with age of the child. There is also a bed that can be pulled out from this wall here." Dumbledore pressed another flower and a bed appeared.

"Thank you so much" Carrie said, still shocked at the room.

"Remember Miss Polac. Keep this room as a secret. If anyone can enter this room it will be very dangerous for the child. Especially if Mr. Malfoy or myself cannot help you." Dumbledore said this very seriously, still there was a strange glint in his eyes as he said it.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll be very careful" Carrie replied.

Carrie ran down the hallway back to the Hospital Wing. When she turned the corner leading there she almost ran right into Draco. She stopped nearly inches away from him. As soon as she stopped running she embraced him tightly. Draco was utterly confused but he held her tightly. Carrie kissed him gently and whispered into his ear.

"I have something amazing to tell you."


End file.
